MiharuYoite Ipod Challenge
by ravenlunatic96
Summary: Drabbles for our favorite Nabari couple. I wil post two drabbles per chapter, and there will be 5 chapters!  will post once a week   Chapter one: Let This Go by Paramore, Join Me in Death by H.I.M.
1. Chapter 1

Ipod Challenge

Notes: I did not do the stories in the time that the song played, I just had songs and then I base a little drabble type thing on each of them. I will post two per chapter, and try to update once a week. While you read them I would appreciate if you would listen to the songs and please tell me if the drabble I wrote goes with the song! enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Nabari No Ou.

Let This Go by Paramore

Miharu stared blankly at the kira-user, trying to find the words that were his last gamble at possibly making Yoite stay.

He longed to say them so much that it physically hurt.

'I don't want to be alone. I love you.'

But he knew that deep down inside if he told him those words, it would just drive a deeper wedge between them.

He wanted to tell him that he would die inside if he left, but then the object of his affections would just smile wearily and say that he wasn't worth the pain.

Miharu knew that he was trying to distance them so that it would hurt him less, but he felt like he didn't know Yoite anymore.

Join Me in Death by H.I.M.

Drawing a blackened hand through his black hair shakily, Yoite tried to talk himself out of his idiotic plan.

He wanted so badly for Miharu to lay next to him as they died, breathing their last breaths as mingled ones, staring into the abyss of each other's eyes.

The boy knew that it was selfish, stupid, and would be the cruelest thing that he had ever done in his short life.

Yet he couldn't help but entertain thoughts of them dieing together, and both flying to heaven on the same pair of wings.

But Yoite was pretty sure that he wasn't going to heaven.

And Miharu still had so much to l live for; so much he could do, and a body that wasn't failing him.

It would be the biggest sin he had ever commited, bigger than harboring feelings for him in the first place.

That would be the final transition to fully becoming a monster.


	2. Chapter 2

This is dedicated to the people who have reviewed/favorite this story. You know who you are ;)

The second one in this chapter is my personal favorite.

Hero/Heroine by Boys Like Girls

Life had never been a happy event for Yoite.

Until he had met Miharu.

The slight boy made him feel like he could do anything, yet at the same time made him want to run screaming.

He had no clue how Miharu had mangaged to wriggle his way into his heavily padlocked heart, but he found himself oddly glad that he had.

Yoite had so many thing he wasn't proud of, but Miharu made him feel like it didn't matter, even if only for a few moments.

Who would have ever thought that a death god could feel like this, he thought with a wry grin.

He had no clue why Miharu was trying, but Yoite certainly wasn't complaining.

Crawling by Linkin Park

Yoite hated his skin.

He hated his hands especially.

He hated how his body couldn't decide whether it was male or female.

He hated his heart, how it longed for something (someone) that it could never have.

Skin blackened by a forbidden technique, hands that had done horrible things.

Every sin, every mistake, there on his skin to see. The scar from his father trying to kill him…no, Sora, for Yoite was no longer that person.

Molted skin that repulsed many, and body parts that had no gender, no place.

His wounds were crawling in his skin, on it, burrowing inside, and refusing to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Do not own!

Weight of the World by Evanescence

'Can't breathe….can't breathe' Yoite's chest feels so tight, and it is hard for him to breathe. Shoulders slumped as if under some unseen weight, head hanging dejectedly.

Yoite could barely do anything right these days, his was body shutting down, and there was nothing that Miharu do about it, and they both knew that even though Miharu liked to pretend otherwise.

'Soon…soon.' Soon he would be gone from this world, he would no longer be held down by who he used to be…her, Sora. He would be able to finally let her go.

All the pain, the hurt, anger, self- hate and resentment would be gone, and then he would be eternally free-falling.

"Miharu, you can't hang on to me forever." Yoite told the other a little colder than normal as he gripped to the kira-user's hand as if to anchor him with the living.

Once he got Miharu to let go, the weight of the world would be off his shoulders.

Taking Over Me by Evanescence

'Another sleepless night without him.' The raven-haired youth rubbed at the circles under his eyes. Standing up he stumbled into the bathroom, trying not to think of the reason that he couldn't sleep.

Yoite. The name came unbidden to him, and if felt like a knife wound where his heart should be.

After he had relieved his aching bladder he walked in front of the mirror above the sink to wash his hands and froze when he saw the one he had so longed to see standing in front of him.

Emerald eyes widened and his hand flew up to the surface, expecting to come in contact with a soft face, but his yearning flesh only met cold, hard glass.

The spell was broken, and Miharu's own reflection replaced the image of his dead lover.

Walking back out of the bathroom he stood a few moments in the hallway staring blankly at the wall, tugging a little at the hat that Yoite always wore, and which he now never took off.

Miharu knew that it was stupid, but he believed with all of his heart that Yoite lived in some other part of the world.

It sounded impossible and stupid, but it didn't feel like Yoite was dead. It felt like he was waiting for him, and Miharu knew that he needed to find him.


End file.
